I'm in love with a movie star
by VioletRaysOfSunshine3492
Summary: Jess Mariano the famous actor is being sent to live in a small town in Connecticut.My sources tell me that he was sent by his mother because of this troubled teen's behavior. This is SuChin Pak reporting live for an MTV news brief........Literati!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU, Jess is a famous actor, but since he is still a minor he still lives with his mom, which as we all know doesn't work out so he gets sent to live with Luke. Takes place in season two. Literati!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or else, Rory would have NEVER slept with Dean, or Logan for that matter, Jess would still be on the show as a regular and he and Rory would be together, or at least friends but end up together. April would not exist and last but not least Luke and Lorelai would be married by now! Lol.**

**A/n: Hey people! Well here is my new story I hope that you like it! Please Read and REVIEW! Oh and some of the movies that Jess is in may have some stupid titles but I just made it up at the top of my head. Lol so heres my story!**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

"Popcorn?" Rory asked.

"Check" Lorelai stated.

"Milk duds?"

"Check."

"Star bursts?"

"Check."

"Pizza.?"

"On the way."

"Skittles?."

"Che…"

"Why did you get all that junk! I swear your going to die before you hit forty!" Luke interrupted.

"Shush Luke." Lorelai said. "We want to show you the true experience of a Gilmore Girl movie night, and what's a movie night without excess amount of junk.'

Luke signed. "Anyway you didn't have to order pizza, because if you didn't notice before, I happen to own a diner."

Lorelai and Rory ignored him and continued their list.

"Sour punch?"

"Check."

"Blow pops?"

"Check!"

"Well we got everything." Rory smiled.

"You do know that I'm not eating anything on that list right." Luke butted in.

"Don't worry Luke I bought a bag of pretzels just for you."

Lorelai look proud of herself.

"What are we watching mom." Rory asked.

"It's a toss up." Lorelai answered. 'We could go for old but funny movies and watch Charlie and the Chocolate factory, or we could go for new movies and watch Lockier.

"Who's in that?" Rory wanted to know.

"Which one."

"Lockier?"

"Gina walker, and Jess Mariano."

Luke grunted and shifted positions on the couch.

"You alright?" Rory asked.

"Me? Oh ya, fine."

"Anyway………" Lorelai started and they turned their attention back to her. "Which one?"

"I don't care you choose." Luke responded.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Same."

"Ok I pick Lockier."

Lorelai put the movie into the DVD (or vhs player, I don't know what they have.) and sat on the couch to watch the movie.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

When Luke woke up he saw that Lorelai had ended up falling asleep on his shoulder and Rory on her. He shifted lightly to get up but now wake them up, but he was pretty unsuccessful.

"Hey, what time is it?" Lorelai asked kind of dazed from just waking up.

"Its only ten o clock." Luke answered "I'm going back to the diner."

"Mmhmm." Lorelai mumbled, but Luke could tell she went back to sleep.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

When Luke walked into the diner, the phone was ringing; he rushed over to pick it up.

"Luke's were closed."

"Hey big brother, it's me Liz."

Luke signed.

"Hey Liz." He said half heartedly

"Luke, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Luke asked in fear of what it could be.

"Its Jess, I'm scared for him Luke, he always out and doesn't come home until late, he is usually out with these random girls, I've tried telling him that these girls are only out with him for his money but he won't listen to me. He smokes and he drinks and I just don't know what to do with him anymore, every time that I get through to him at least a little bit he goes off on an acting job and when he gets back we're back to square one!" Liz cried.

Luke knew his sister and that Jess was probably doing most of this stuff, but he also knew that this is only Liz's side of the story and she is just mostly drunk.

"Liz what do you expect me to do?" Luke asked trying to make her get to the point.

"I want you to take him Luke."

"What!"

"I think it'll be good for him to live with you for a while."

"Liz he's your kid, I don't know how to take care of a kid, and my apartment is only big enough for one!"

"Please Luke, you're my only hope."

Luke thought about it for a moment, he didn't know if he wanted a bad ass movie star living with him, but he's still his nephew and family comes first.

"Fine Liz, I'll do it."

"Oh thank you Luke! He'll be there Saturday!" Liz cheered.

"Wait Saturday! It's only…" The line went dead. "Thursday" he said to him self quietly.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

**A/n: I know that nothing really happened, I just wanted to get the idea across, if you like it I'll put more! Anyway Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!Lol.**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: AU, Jess is a famous actor, but since he is still a minor he still lives with his mom, which as we all know doesn't work out so he gets sent to live with Luke. Takes place in season two. **

**Pairings: Literati! Because I love Jess! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or else, Rory would have NEVER slept with Dean, or Logan for that matter, Jess would still be on the show as a regular and he and Rory would be together, or at least friends but end up together. April would not exist and last but not least Luke and Lorelai would be married by now! Lol.**

**A/n: Thank you for your reviews! Now here is the part where I thank you **

**separately!**

**Watergurl23: I really hope that you are just now reading the updated chapter, because I was being stupid and did not see that I had two pages of reviews and you were on the second page, so now I'm reposting! Anyway thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that you liked it! I hope that you like this chapter although I really don't. lol!**

**Xhollywoodxheartsx:Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ingridmarie: Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it so far, and yes it does mean something to me to know you love it.**

**PrettyGirlxo: Glad you like the plot. **

**Kay: Thanks for reviewing, I will try and make Jess the book loving sarcastic bagboy that we all know and love, and if I mess up and make him OOC then tell me and I'll try and fix it.**

**Alabelle: I'm happy that you like it so far. Oh ya and thanks for reviewing.**

**Purslane: I'm glad that you like the idea, that's for reviewing.**

**crazy-like-a-crazy-monkey- Thank you for reviewing my story and I am glad that you think it is good. Lol**

**Sagebeth- Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad that you think its ok.**

**LitGG1982- Thanks for reviewing, glad you think it's a good idea.**

**Lee: Thanks for reviewing; I'll try to work on my grammar, and spelling, lol glad to see you like it.**

**OrangePunk: Glad you find it interesting, and thanks for reviewing.**

**Squealing Lit. Fan: Thanks for reviewing, this is defiantly Rory and Jess I just had forgotten to put it in the summary, I don't read any other storys in this category that aren't Rory and Jess either, and I'm glad that you liked it.**

**J3susbl00d: I'm happy that you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**ggta4ever: I happy you're interested and I hope that you won't be disappointed.**

**End of the beginning: Thanks for the encouragement again I hope you won't be disappointed.**

**Pbnk-ink: I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing! Oh and you get the first reviewer award! Congratulations, lol. **

**Dannigurl: You just review just in time for me to put you on here. Lol, anyway I'm glad that you like it, and I hope that you won't be disappointed by this chapter!**

**A/N: Well here is my second chapter of this story I hope you like it! Please Read and Review! I personally don't think that this chapter is that good but please review anyway!**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Lorelai woke up that morning with a weight on her chest. She looked down and saw that it was Rory.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked slightly dazed.

"Mhmm" Rory mumbled in return.

"Do you mind getting up; you're cutting off mommy's air supply."

Lorelai shifted to get up and moved Rory from under her.

"Rory get up and get dressed so we can go to Luke's." Lorelai said more awake.

"I'm tired." Rory complained.

"All you need is some coffee in your system! Meet me here in twenty and were go to Luke's."

Lorelai walked upstairs into her bedroom. Rory shifted positions on the couch, reached for the remote and turned the TV on. She saw that the channel was on MTV put she was too tired to change it.

_"Jess Mariano the famous actor is being sent to live in a small town in Connecticut.My sources tell me that he was sent by his mother because of this troubled teen's behavior. This is SuChin Pak reporting live for a MTV news brief, now back to your program."_

Rory turned off the TV when the Real World Key West came on and went to go get dressed.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

(Luke's)

Lorelai and Rory walked into the diner and took a seat at the counter.

"Luke!" Lorelai called out.

"What Lorelai?"

"Coffee!"

"No surprise there, Rory?"

"Same."

Luke went to go get them their coffee.

"So Rory anything interesting happen lately" Lorelai asked.

"Nope."

"How are things with Dean?"

"There fine I guess.'

"Oh."

"Mom guess what."

"What?"

"Well I was watching MTV this morning and….."

"Wait you were watching MTV?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because when I turned the TV on it was on."

"Ok you may continue."

"Well they said that Jess Mariano, you now that guy that was in that movie we watched last night, is moving to Connecticut!"

"Ok…."

"A small town in Connecticut!" Rory added.

"You mean Stars Hollow?"

"I don't now but it would be kind of cool having a famous person live here."

"Luke!" Lorelai called out.

Luke finished pouring a customer some coffee then came over to them.

"What?"

"More coffee please!"

Luke signed and poured her more coffee.

"You know this stuff is really bad for you."

"Well……….. I have a dinner with my parents tonight so I need to be extra stimulated!"

Luke rolled his eyes and went to assist other costumers.

"Oh! I'm about to miss my buss! Bye mom!" Rory gave Lorelai a quick kiss on the cheek and ran out.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

"Mom!" Rory called out when she walked into the front door.

"What!"

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs looking for my hooker hills."

"Why?"

"Because we have a dinner tonight."

"Reinstating my first question, why? You know grandma hates those hills she says that make you look like…well a hooker."

"That's the point babe. Anyway where were you its almost seven o'clock?"

"Paris."

"Enough said."

Rory walked in her room and went to go get ready.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Luke was closing up the diner when he saw someone in a BMW pull up. He watched as the dark figure got out and walked in the diner.

"Jess!"

"Luke."

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow."

"I came early."

"Oh." Luke looked over at his car. "Nice car."

"Huh."

"Here let me show you where you'll be staying."

Luke led him upstairs into the apartment.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Lorelai and Rory are walking down the Gilmore's drive way on the way to their car.

"Who knew they could serve so much food." Lorelai complained.

"I think I'm going to puke."

"It was good though."

"Yep, although I could have sworn that I saw a eyeball in the calamari."

Rory laughed and got in the car.

"Luke's?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke's" Rory confirmed.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's and took a seat at the counter.

"Were closed!" Luke called out from behind the counter.

"But we need our coffee!" Lorelai complained.

Luke realized who it was and came out from behind the curtain and gave them some coffee.

"Why do you guys always ignore the sign outside that says were closed."

Just them Jess came out from behind the curtain with his book. Lorelai and Rory look astonished.

"I'm leaving.'

"Where." Luke asked but he was already out the door. "I swear I can't that kid."

Lorelai and Rory look at him like he is nuts, which doesn't go unnoticed by Luke.

"What!"

"Do you know who that is?"

"Uh…yea that's my nephew."

They still stare at him like he is nuts.

"Well did you notice that YOUR nephew is famous?"

"Um, yea."

"Mom" Rory interrupted. "I'm going to go."

"Ok sweets, be home by mid night."

"Ok." Rory left.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jess Mariano is your nephew?"

"You never asked."

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Rory took out her book that she always carries with her and approached the bridge. She sat down and dangled her legs over the edge. She didn't notice the presence behind her.

"Good book?" Rory jumped back a little but regained her posture.

"Oh, um yea, it is actually." He took a seat buy her.

"Huh."

"So……….do you like Stars Hollow so far?"

"Nope." Jess said not even bothering to lie.

"Oh, so I saw your movies." Rory said immediately blushing and wishing she didn't. It brought on a awkward silence so she added. "They were good."

"Thanks." He said noticing her blush.

"What brings you to Stars Hollow?"

"Like you don't now."

"Actually I don't." Rory lied.

"Well…wait what's your name."

'Rory, well its actually Lorelai but Rory for short."

"Huh."

"Yea."

"Well Rory even though I just met you I can already tell that you are a bad liar." He smirked.

Rory blushed. "Ok so maybe I do know a little bit." She looked down and noticed he had Oliver Twist in his hands."

"Read a lot?"

"Nope"

'Well do you like that book?"

"Yea it's good."

"I think so too."

"You read it?" Jess asked surprised.

"Yep"

Rory looks down at her watch.

"Oh its getting late, I better go."

"Ok."

Rory blushed and ran off on her way home.

Jess smirked and thought "_Stars Hollow may just be a little bit interesting"_ and walked back to the diner.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

**A/N: Ok I know that this chapter is probably not that interesting, but please review anyway and tell me if you liked it or not, don't be afraid to tell me you didn't like it, or just review to tell me you read it. I don't care just REVIEW!**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I agreed with the people that said that the Dodger thing didn't fit, so I had gone back and redone it, most of you probably had already read the redone version but the people that hadn't go back and read it!**

**Summary: AU, Jess is a famous actor, but since he is still a minor he still lives with his mom, which as we all know doesn't work out so he gets sent to live with Luke. Takes place in season two. **

**Pairings: Literati! Because I love Jess! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or else, Rory would have NEVER slept with Dean, or Logan for that matter, Jess would still be on the show as a regular and he and Rory would be together, or at least friends but end up together. April would not exist and last but not least Luke and Lorelai would be married by now! Lol.**

**A/n: Thank you for your reviews! Now here is the part where I thank you separately!**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

**Pbnk-ink: Hey! You get another award for being the first reviewer of the second chapter, so again congratulations! Lol, well thank you for your criticism, it helps me know what I need to fix, and thank you for reviewing!**

**OrangePunk: Thanks for reviewing! I try to update as soon as possible but sometimes that may be awhile or sometimes it may be fast, lol, this time it took me a little longer because I got complete writers block so it took me awhile to think of something. Anyway I'm glad you reviewed!**

**Ginny Clone: I redid the Dodger thing, and I'm happy that you like it! So thanks for reviewing.**

**Williamsgrl: Thanks for reviewing, I'm happy that you liked it and that you reviewed!**

**Lee: I redid the whole Dodger thing, because you were right and it didn't fit. I'm happy you like it and thanks for reviewing.**

**Alabelle: Thank you for reviewing, and they had instant chemistry because I LUV JESS! lol.**

**Hopelessly-Romantic22: I love Jess too! Thanks for your review!**

**Crazy-like-a-crazy-monkey: I'm glad you love it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**End of the beginning: Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy you think my story is awesome! Lol.**

**Horesefan520: Thank you for your review, and I will try to put more Rory and Jess action but I am trying not to rush the story. Oh and I am glad that you like it!**

**Andrea Rodriguez: I'm really happy that you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Another stars hollow freak: I'm glad that you like it so far. What do you mean my adding more detail? Like do you mean describe stuff more or what? Lol anyway thanks for reviewing!**

**FilDeCuivre: Thanks for reviewing; your right the idea of Jess being a movie star is kind of funny! But he'd make a cute movie star, lol! Glad you liked it!**

**Vaguelygouged: I'm glad that you like it, I will try to put more Rory Jess scenes, thanks for reviewing!**

**PrettyGirlxo: Thanks for reviewing; I am glad you like it!**

**Ingridmarie: Lol, when I was writing that I was thinking what kind of car would Jess get if he was rich, so I just kept imagining him in different cars until I found one I though he would look good in. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Watergurl23: lol, well thank you for reviewing, I'm happy that you like it.**

**Insertwickedpennamehere: Whoa! I'm continuing so don't hate me! I'm glad that you like it enough to threaten me, lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**Bru Cardoso: Thank you for reviewing and thanks for your compliments I'm glad you like it!**

**Kay: Thanks for reviewing, I was trying to write Jess in character like he is on the Gilmore Girls show but I was trying to mix being a movie star in his personality, lol, I'm glad you like it!**

**Harvard-bound-hopefully2010: I agree with you Jess is hott! Lol, thanks for reviewing I am glad that you like it!**

**Rockerchick101: I'm happy you like it, Thanks for reviewing!**

**Milo Maniac: Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad you like the concept of the story! **

**Ggta4ever: Thanks for the encouragement and for the review!**

**A/N: Well thank you for your reviews and I hope that you keep on reviewing! Here is the next chapter! Please R&R.**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

"Rory?" Lorelai said walking into her room and sat down on her bed.

"What?" Rory answers while combing her hair.

"Ready to go to Luke's"

"Sorry, I cant today."

"What do you mean you can't? Aren't you the least bit curious what the town has to say about our new resident?"

"Mom with the way news travels in this town I'm sure I'll hear about it where ever I go."

"You got a point. So where are you going that you can't accompany your mother to Luke's."

Rory rolled her eyes "Me and Dean have a date."

"Oh, well have fun sweets." Lorelai said getting up. "Meet me here later for a movie night?'

"Sure. Bye!"

"Bye."

Lorelai left for Luke's

Rory finished her hair and heard the door bell ring. She went to the front door and opened it. It was Dean.

"Hey." Dean said leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Hey." Rory met him half way.

"Ready to go."

"Yea just let me get my purse."

Rory went and got her purse and came back.

"Where exactly are we going?" Rory asked.

"To the movies."

"To see what?"

"Lord of the Rings!" Dean said excitedly.

"Great." Rory groaned.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Rory and Dean just left the movie theater and are just walking around town.

"Did you like the movie?" Dean asked.

"Just as much as the first ten times you dragged me to see this movie." Rory mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Oh, I said it was good."

Dean smiled and put his arm around her. "Good."

Rory looked over and saw a swarm of reporters outside the diner.

"Whoa."

"What?" Dean asked, then looking over to where she was looking at. "Why are they here, nothing ever happens in Stars Hollow."

"Didn't you hear?" She looked at Dean, who looked confused. "Stars Hollow has its own movie star."

"What?"

"Come on." Rory grabbed him arm and led him towards Luke's.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

**Luke's**

It took sometime to get past the reporters, but they finally got in. They looked around and saw Taylor yelling at Luke.

"Luke, I want those people outside out of here! They are disturbing the peace." Taylor yelled.

"Don't you think I tried that? Not that it's any of your damn business!"

"Stars Hollow is my business, and I do not need some movie star hoodlum ruining our historic town by urbanizing it!"

"How original." Rory looked over and saw Jess standing there, and tried to hold in a giggle. Dean on the other hand stared at him wide eyed.

"Jess shut up!" Luke turned back to Taylor "How is he urbanizing our town Taylor?"

"He drives BMW if that doesn't scream urban, I don't know what does!"

"Taylor we all have cars!"

"Yea but not like that!"

"That doesn't…" Luke started. "Wait a minute, this is my diner, Taylor get out!"

"Not until we are done discussing…." Taylor started but Luke cut him off.

"Either get out or I'll throw you out and really give those reporters something to look at."

"No need to get violent, I'm leaving." Taylor huffed and left.

After watching Taylor and Luke, Rory and Dean went and took a seat at the counter.

"What can I get you?" Jess came over and asked.

"Um, I'll just have a cup of coffee."

Jess wrote it down on his order pad.

"You?" Jess glared at Dean.

Dean stared at him, and Jess turned to Rory.

"Is there a reason that he's staring at me like that, or is he mentally challenged?"

That snapped Dean back to reality.

"Oh, Dean this is Jess he's new in town, and Jess this is my boyfriend Dean."

"N-n-ice to m-m-eet y-y-ou." Dean stuttered and stuck out his hand.

Jess ignored his hand. "I'll be back with your coffee." He turned around and left.

Dean turned to Rory.

"When did he move here!" Dean asked.

"I think only yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know Dean, I guess I forgot." Rory turned away.

Jess came back and set Rory's coffee in front of her. She turned around and their eyes met in an intense gaze for a complete second.

"Thanks." Rory blushed. Jess smirked.

'_We got ourselves a shy one' _Jess thought and left

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

After a while the reporters had finally given up and left. Well actually Luke had gone out and chased them away with a baseball bat, and then left.

Jess was inside the diner closing up; he looked out the window and saw Rory around the corner with her head under the hood of the car. Smirking to himself he went outside to see what exactly she was trying to accomplish.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Getting from under the hood of her car, Rory went back to the driver's seat and tried to start it up again, and for the second time it didn't work. Frustrated she went back up to the hood of the trunk and started messing with things.

"Having trouble?" A voice from behind asked, causing Rory to jump and bang her head on the car. "Ouch!"

Rory came out from under the car and turned around and recognized who it was. "You scared me half to death!"

"Huh." Jess walked closer to her. "Car trouble?"

"Yes, my car won't start and I can't fix it." Rory stated.

Jess didn't say anything; he just went up to the car and had a look under it. Rory saw him moving things with is hands. "Can you fix it?" Rory asked hopefully.

"No, your car's toast, how much did you pay for this piece of shit?"

"Nothing."

"Good cause that's exactly what its worth."

"Hey! My boyfriend built that for me!"

"Your boyfriend built you a car?"

"Yes."

Jess rolled his eyes.

"Well since my car has obviously left me, I think I'm going to get started on my walk home. Bye Jess."

Rory began walking home, when she heard footsteps following her, she turned around and saw Jess.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked.

"Walking you home."

"Jess it ok, I only live down the street from here."

Jess kept following her anyway so Rory slow down and let him catch up with her and walk her home.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

A/n: Ok so I have no idea where I'm going to take this story and that's part of the reason that it took me a week or two to think of an idea. So please REVIEW and please GIVE ME IDEAS! Because I'm sure that I can do a lot with this story so please tell me what you as a reviewer would like to read.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I no it's been forever since I updated! I was on fan fiction and I was like, I have a story on here, and I haven't updated in four months, so yea, now I decided to update, and it was funny I was reading my story and it was kind of like I was reading it for the first time, lol, well here is my update, please REVIEW, and next time I will try to update faster, lol. **

**Summary: AU, Jess is a famous actor, but since he is still a minor he still lives with his mom, which as we all know doesn't work out so he gets sent to live with Luke. Takes place in season two. **

**Pairings: Literati! Because I love Jess! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or else, Rory would have NEVER slept with Dean, or Logan for that matter, Jess would still be on the show as a regular and he and Rory would be together, or at least friends but end up together. April would not exist and last but not least Luke and Lorelai would work things out! Lol.**

**A/n: Thank you for your reviews! Ill thank you individually at the end of the chapter.**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

"Mom!" Rory said running around the house trying to hurry up and get her stuff together. "I missed the bus because, my alarm clock didn't go off, or it did and I didn't hear it, or…"

Lorelai cut her off "Wait of minute what?" Lorelai said drowsily walking down the stairs.

"I'm late; because I woke up late" Rory explained "Can I please have a ride to school?"

"Why can't you drive?"

"Because the car is broken, and it's a long story..."

"But isn't that your car in the…" Lorelai trailed off tiredly, pointing to the drive way.

"How'd it get there? I thought I left it in the middle of the street..."

"Well now that that's settled I'm going back to bed."

Lorelai walked slowly back to her room.

Rory suspiciously walked outside, she leaned against the hood to her car, and knowingly smiled to herself.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Rory drove to the diner and parked outside against the curb. She got out and walked into the diner. _Hm no paparazzi today… _Rory thought as she sat down at the counter.

"What can I get you?" Jess said "Take your time; I'm in no rush to get back to Babette and Mrs. Patty.

Rory just looked up at him with a grin on her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

Rory just continued smiling

"Stop that!"

"I know what you did." Rory teased

"I didn't do anything."

Jess almost blushed. **(A.N: Emphasis on the ALMOST)**

"Aw, is the big bad movie star, embarrassed"

"Do you want something or not?" Jess said trying to sound irritated.

"Ok" Rory gave in "Just coffee and a bagel."

Jess turned around to go and get her order, when Rory called out to him.

"Jess!"

Jess turned around.

"Thanks." Rory smiled sincerely.

Jess smirked and went to get her bagel and coffee.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

After school (with Lorelai's permission) Rory decided to stop by the new bookstore in Hartford.

She was browsing through every book isle, so that she could compare their selection to the other book store's when she saw a familiar figure in the back.

He turned around and immediately recognized her.

"Hey Rory."

"Oh hey Kirk, I didn't know you liked to read."

"I like to read from time to time, but do you know where the Thesaurus's are, Luke said I was stupid because I didn't know any word that rhymes with orange, but I told him that I knew one, and he said not to come back until I think of one."

"But Kirk there's no…." Rory trailed off "Never mind, there over there." Rory pointed to across the room.

"Thanks Rory." Kirk left and walked across the room, mumbling under his breath saying things like "I'll show him."

Rory laughed to herself.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Rory was happy when she left the bookstore, she found herself some new books, and she got a free bookmark with her purchase.

She walked past a dark alley on the way to her car, the wind suddenly blew and it blew her bookmark into the alley under the dumpster. She didn't want to go into an alley, but she didn't want to leave her bookmark either. So she decided to just go get it. She walked over to the dumpster and bent down so that she could see under it. She reached under until she felt what she was looking for, when she felt a hand grip her butt.

"Well look what we have here." A voice behind her said.

"Looks like we just found us a way to entertain ourselves until their done." Another voice said.

Rory shivered and stood up.

"I was just getting my bookmark." Rory told them, and took off running.

She was running as fast as she could, when she felt one arm jerk her back in to him, the she felt two arms go around her waist, and she didn't hesitate to scream.

"Gag her." One of the men ordered.

Rory was so scared and she continued screaming, when she felt something go in her mouth and something else get tied around her mouth to keep it in.

The one that was holding her suddenly threw her on the ground, and got on top of her. He ripped off her shirt, and ripped out her underwear from under her skirt.

Rory squirmed, kicked and kept trying to scream, but it was no use. She suddenly felt him touching her under her skirt, and kiss her all over her body, and she started to cry.

"It's done." The other man said.

The man on top of her slowly started to get up. "Well you lucked up this time little girl, I got business to take care up, maybe we can continue this another time." He gave her a sick smile and left.

Rory quickly took the thing out of her mouth and got up and started running. She put her hands over her chest to cover herself, and continued running, and crying. She ran into a mob of girls and she heard flashing noises but it was all a little blurry for her to see through her tears. She continued running when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Rory?"

Rory recognized the voice and jumped into his arms and cried on his shoulder.

After what seemed forever, Jess noticed where they were, and that they were being taking pictures of. He took off his leather jacket and put it on Rory, and ran her into the nearest hotel.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

**A/N: Please Review!!!!!! And if you like it and still want me to update, I'll try to update sooner next time!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HEY! Well here's my update, I know it's been a long time, but next time ill try to update faster!!!!! **

**Summary: AU, Jess is a famous actor, but since he is still a minor he still lives with his mom, which as we all know doesn't work out so he gets sent to live with Luke. Takes place in season two. **

**Pairings: Literati! Because I love Jess! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or else, Rory would have NEVER slept with Dean, or Logan for that matter, Jess would still be on the show as a regular and he and Rory would be together, or at least friends but end up together. April would not exist and last but not least Luke and Lorelai would work things out! Lol.**

**A/n: Thank you for your reviews! Please R&R lol, if you're going to read, y not just review? I would really like some feed back!!! **

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

After finally getting past the paparazzi, and all the crowds of people following, Jess had finally managed to get them a hotel room.

Jess lay silently against the bed post silently, with Rory at his side, her face buried in his chest, with dried tears on her face.

Jess looked at the fragile girl in his arms, and at almost the same moment Rory looked up at him.

"Hey" Jess said softly.

Rory attempted a smile, but was only able to get a very weak one out.

Jess didn't need to ask what happened, he just already knew. What didn't know, was if it went all the way or not, he knew now wasn't the time to ask.

Rory was attempting to sit up, when her cell phone started ringing; she slowly reached inside her skirt pocket and grabbed her phone.

"Hello" Rory said barely above a whisper.

"Hey sweets" Rory recognized it was her mother "I was just calling to check on you, I expect you home like a half hour ago.Are you ok? You sound a little sick."

"I'm ok." Rory told her mother, and she quickly received a look from Jess.

"Oh, ok" Lorelai said hesitantly "Well, come home! Kirk just climbed on top of the gazebo in his boxers!" Lorelai laughed.

"I'll be home soon."

"Ok, see you then! Oh, I have to go, Luke just ran outside with a broom, bye!"

Rory shut her phone and started to stand up. "I need to go home"

"Rory…" Jess started.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Then why did you lie to your mom?"

"Because I don't want to worry her for nothing"

Jess looked at her in disbelief. Rory continued

"Look, nothing happened, well not all the way, he had to go." Rory started tearing up again, when she felt Jess put his arms around her. It was kind of awkward for Jess, since he wasn't used to showing affection. Jess looked down and realized she was still in his jacket.

"As much as I like looking at you in my jacket, with nothing else on underneath. I don't think Stars Hollow will enjoy the view as much as I do." Jess whispered in her ear.

Rory blushed furiously at what he said, and Jess shot her a smirk and continued, "So how about we stop by the gift shop down stairs and buy you a shirt."

Rory nodded her head in agreement, forgetting for a second what had just happened. She was quickly snapped to reality when she felt his arms being pulled from around her, as he headed to the door. Rory saw him leaving and she followed.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

A couple of days later, Rory stood at her bathroom mirror getting ready for her date with Dean. She barely saw Jess after they got back home from the hotel, because she had kept her self busy.

Rory heard a knock at the door; she walked to her living room and opened the door. There stood Dean with flowers, Rory smiled at him and accepted the flowers and sat them down in the living room.

Dean followed Rory inside. "So are you ready." He leaned down to greet her with a kiss, but she flinched back a step. "You ok?" He asked a little upset.

"I'm ok" Rory lied. "Just a little jumpy today." Rory tried to play it off with a laugh. Dean didn't notice and accepted her answer.

"So are you ready?" Dean asked again.

"Yea, I'm ready, so where are we going today?" Rory asked.

"Well I was going to take you to the special showing of Lord of the Rings down in Hartford." Dean started. "But they ran out of tickets, so I guess we can just go to Luke's or something."

"Ok" Rory didn't really want to face Jess yet, but at the same time she did.

Dean linked hands with Rory and led her out the front door.

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

Rory and Dean walked hand in hand into Luke's diner. Surprisingly there were no reporters outside the diner that day. They took a seat at the counter, and waited for somebody to take their order.

Jess came out of the curtain, and he eyed Rory. He walked over to them and asked them what they wanted. He acted as if nothing had happened between him and Rory. She was a little disappointed, but she was also a little grateful.

"I'll just take a cup of coffee." Rory ordered.

Jess stood there waiting for Dean to order, but Dean was too busy staring. "Is he always going to do that? Now it's getting creepy, never mind, it was always creepy."

Rory laughed a little bit, after a few seconds she started to get a little annoyed at the way Dean acted around him, poked him.

"Ouch!" Dean said, coming back to reality. Then he saw Rory and Jess looking at him annoyingly. "Oh, I'll take a burger and fries."

Jess mumbled something and walked away.

A few minutes later Babette and Mrs. Patty walked him; Mrs. Patty spotted Rory and approached her and Dean. "I'm sorry you two split, and I'm glad to see that ya'll worked it out."

Rory and Dean looked at her confusingly, until Dean spoke up. "What are you talking about, were not broken up."

Mrs. Patty looked confused. "Sorry, I just assumed that after this weeks **_JAP Magazine_**__that …" she trailed off.

She pulled out the magazine from her bag and sat it in front of Rory. Rory and Dean looked down at the magazine, at the front page. There was a picture of Rory and Jess running inside a hotel, Rory wrapped in Jess's jacket, her bareback showing to the camera, and Jess's arms around her. With the headline, **_Is Jess finally settling down, or is this just a one night stand, Picture says all, more info inside. _**

**__**

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'd love some ideas!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading and don't forget REVIEW!!!! **

**R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J R J**


End file.
